Belief is reality
by Caeruleus Flamma
Summary: What if there was a secret that could ensure world peace? Would you risk everything for it? Would you die for it? Yay, I'm writing again...umm I know the title is horrible, maybe you can help me think of a better one ) Chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone. 

Sorry, I've been on an unannounced, unexplained un-planned hiatus for wow, 6 months give or take 4 days. I apologise for that, just went on some major writers block round about then. Mountain Climbing in Malaysia on that school trip seemed to have wiped off any fic ideas I had. Well, I might continue my older stuff but, then again, I might not as the last time I wrote them I disappeared for half a year, lol. But anyway, here's a new one, I'm kinda determined to see through (Why else would I get up to write at 3 am. Oh well, hope you enjoy it. And please review. I don't want to disappear for half a year again =P . Umm, I might send this to you, Hairy Gregory, some time tomorrow, as I don't feel like doing anything much more at this hour. So, yeah, I've got a lot of reading to catch up to as well, so, I'll just shut up and get on with it shall I?

Do you believe there is a righteous God, shifting around up there, ready at any time to reach his holy hand down to halt evil?

Do you believe that, some day, an almighty rush of good can overwhelm all evil?

Do you believe in miracles?

But, sometimes, reality is not needed…

Sometimes the mere belief in something would make it real.

Howard Grave stood before a red earthy pit in the round, with a mob of burly construction workers digging at a pit there. The searing Spanish sun overhead glared down as he oversaw the place that would thrust him into the pantheon of history. The La Pesa Excavation site.

Tall broad Howard was an idealistic, but, like most Spanish natives, fearlessly religious. The 27 year old was a brilliant archaeologist hailing from one of the greatest religious schools in the country, but like all young visionaries, he believed that he was destined for greatness, and here before him, lay the fulfilment of that dream. It was going to be the greatest archaeological and religious discovery of all time. In that valley, his biblical scholars had certained, lay a book that supposedly held the key to world peace. It was supposedly a book, which held writings to wipe evil off any demon. It was held sceptically, with even some of the most devout fathers scoffing its presence. But, he had found a hidden temple at this very spot, and, his scans told him there was indeed a collection of scrolls within it…

"Senor Grave, we have broken the vault"

One of his senior foremen shouted across in broken English.

Yes, they had done it. Now he would be the first man to set foot there since Jesus himself. Taking a moment to compose himself he packed up his laptop and got up from the table.

"Sí, gracias"

The scattered remnants of an ancient stone door lay around a gaping hole in the earth. He sighed a little. There went some priceless architectural masonry, just because the church wouldn't afford a professional team. He could've read some of the inscriptions upon it, if only for their religious import. No matter, he would get the book, a far more priceless artefact.

He stepped through the passageway and slowly lowered himself in, switching on his flashlight. Before him, on a simple but elegant pedestal, looking exactly as it did on the day it was put there, was a simply wooden cylinder. And within it, he knew, lay the scroll. Offering a quick prayer, he stepped forward. Suddenly he thought he heard something. Curious, there shouldn't be anything left alive back here, after a few thousand years. He turned around to call one of his workers down, but, instead, in the doorway was framed a complete stranger. It was a macabre red skinned…monster for lack of a better word, clad in a red dress. Although he had never seen this "person" before, a single word just coursed automatically through his mind. "Him!" he gasped as "Him" started to laugh maniacally at him, and the creature began in an oddly feminine voice.

"Oh, how delightful. I've been looking for this delightful scroll. Good thing I've been on vacation from that wretched Townsville"

Howard stood frozen in place for a moment, unsure of what to do. He had never been taught what to do in case of seeing a demon, except to pray and draw a cross. As the demon slowly approached there was the noise of someone scrambling away.

"El Diablo!"

There was a mad scramble as an entire excavation team fled screaming from the purported presence of a Demon.

Him spun around t o see what the noise was, and, in that brief respite from his gaze, Howard spun around and grabbed the cylinder, breaking it apart on his knee so the scroll fell in his hand. He paused, unsure of why he did that, when Him turned back, snarling at him, then, seeing the scroll, the Demon recoiled. 

"Arghh"

Him sneered contemptuously down at the cowering man in the hole, then laughed again. With a nonchalant wave, he left and the chamber began to crumble. Howard leapt clear of the falling masonry just in time to save the scroll from destruction but a large chunk of carved ceiling landed crushingly on his legs and back. Gasping with pain, he watched the last beams of light disappear from his vision. Reaching around him, his hands fell on his laptop. Quickly switching it on, he flicked through his contacts highlighting a group of colleagues including one Professor John Utonium of Townsville.

Hurriedly firing off an email like a desperate man who didn't have a lot of time left, which he was, he set down a brief account.

As soon as he was done, he closed his eyes and began to pray.

Then all went blacker still.

The letters were quickly converted to bits of electronic information, then beamed from his laptop to a wireless internet router based in his now abandoned tent. After that it coursed through a satellite, before being sent around the world. Word was out.

Blossom stretched out on her bed. 

She was dog tired.

Townsville was seeing an influx of crime like she'd never experienced before. While before, Mojo Jojo broke out of prison every week with a new plan, it now seemed as if he broke out every single day. The monsters were on a rampage. Just today they had to fight four. Not the usual one before lunch break but FOUR!!

Princess seemed to have gone on a buying spree of new weaponry and even the amoeba boys seemed to have gotten more criminal.

At least Him hadn't popped up today. If he had, she'd have just fainted on the spot. Down below she'd imagine Buttercup and Bubbles were probably doing the same. She could use her x-ray vision to see, but, she had no more energy for that. She felt a sudden burst of rage when she thought of Buttercup and Bubbles suffering. Buttercup seemed to be constantly snappy with rings around her eyes, and even Bubbles seemed to have lost her exuberant attitude She was there leader, God damn it! She was supposed to be better than this. As she closed her eyes, for a moment, she thought, she'd give anything to get a moments respite from all this responsibility. She trudged down the stairs, and plopped down on the sofa beside Buttercup and Bubbles, both just watching zombie like at the TV, too tired to change the channel. The Hotline started ringing again, and Blossom could see Buttercup and Bubbles groan. Groaning to herself as well, she got up and simply pulled the plug out.

She turned to a surprised looking Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Listen Girls, we can't keep this up much longer. There's way too much going on"

Buttercup scowled at her.

"Yeah, but you damn well know we can do nothing about it, Leader Girl"

"Listen, I can do nothing about it, but we've got to think of a solution"

"So, try harder smartass"

"Will you at least try to be civil to me! I'm just as tired out as you are"

"Well, can't you FU…"

Bubbles who had just been staring at them started to bawl openly.

"WE..can't…sob…do anything at…sob…all"

"Shut up, all you do is cry"

Blossom stood up suddenly.

"Okay, all of you shut up for a moment! WE have to think of a way. Maybe we just spend some nights camping in Townsville prison we could stop the inmates from escaping in the first place"

"Yeah, bright idea. WE're tired out so let's just all go and spend nights camping in some dank prison. That would be sooo relaxing"

Buttercup retorted suddenly.

"Well, why don't you try coming up with solutions yourself?"

"You're the one with all the plans, leader girl"

"What!..."

Just as Bubble was beginning to cry again the Professor rushed in.

"Girls, Girls, stop fighting for a moment, I think I've got a way to stop all this crime"

"Yeh, you know where you can stick your plans"

"Oh, you're so obtuse"

"WAhhhh"

"Girls!"

The Girls turned around to look at the irate professor.

"What?"

"Listen, I just received this email…"

To be continued (I hope) Hmm, that wasn't as good as I hoped it would be, my writing skills must be quite rusty, and I'm supposed to be doing English Coursework too… I pity the English teachers who have to read my rubbish, loll.

Anyhoo, I'll just run this through spellcheck and post it up. I'll cringe at my awful selling and grammer when I feel less sleepy and more human again. Ttyl. Btw, you know review and all that stuff.


	2. Chapter 2 want a better title?

Jade: Thanks for the review. I actually don't care whether or not the review relates to the fic or not. You can even flame me if you want. My reasoning, if you type something in the box, you've read my fic, and, whether you like it or not, I don't care, but someone's read it. Hmm, a writer wouldn't care what people think as long as the book sells 50 million copies. Anyway, there's my plea for reviews, nothing to do with your review but that kinda fits in with the mood doesn't it lol. 

Hmm, I admire your strong thinking about the girls. The Townsvillians are ungrateful aren't they?

Bubblebean022

Thanks for the review! Well, here's what the email says.

Hairy Gregory: Yay, the one person anyone can always rely on to read their work. Well, Him thinks that it is divinely protected and he doesn't really want to risk getting wiped out. Lol, it isn't actually that coherent. As, I thought of the rough outline of the fic earlier that day, just in the form of a scene I'd like to write. Then I jus kinda thought how could  I get to that scene. Unfortunately I got sidetracked playing gunbound (a surprisingly addictive game). So that story was really spur of the moment. As is this. I just thought out this chapter 1 hour ago along with vaguely the next chapter. As of now, I have not the foggiest idea what's going to happen next, so kinda in the same boat as everyone else. I'm just hoping that the story will fit together some how.

Hmm, do you notice the PpG section getting more inactive. I used to see my fic drop below the latest 10 updates within half a day. Now, it's still there after 2 days. Hmm…

Sum-jackass: Yeah, it's bee that long. Feels even longer though. Lol, yeh, but would anyone spend millions buying something "for the good of humanity" ?

Well, if there's anyone kind enough to read my ramblings, please take the extra few seconds to write some vestige of a review. Please?

I already wasted 10 minutes of your time for you to read this so you might as well waste more reviewing me.

_"Hello, fellow colleagues_

_Hmm, I'm writing like this is just a friendly correspondence of no importance and I have all the time in the world to ramble on, but, I don't. _

_And__ this is immensely important. You may have heard of me talk about the scrolls, or you may have not, but either way, you must learn of these ecclesiastical writings._

_You may have remembered me, as I researched passages pertaining to a certain scroll, said to be capable of wiping all evil from the planet. Needless to say, now, most priest regard it with scepticism and, I scarce believed it myself, so vague were the references. But lo, I have found it! If not that, I have certainly found a scroll at that precise location. And, it does repel demons._

_Which leads to the sad occasion for this letter?_

_You may regard this all as the delirious babblings of a dying man when I say this, and write me off as a cave-in accident with a bump on the head, but, I am DYING, and I have no confession to give. So…I don't intend to commit the sin of lying before I die._

_At the entrance, I was beset by a demon, who caused this cave to collapse after I warded him off with the scroll. And the strangest thing was, and I beseech you, do not delete this email, he was wearing a frilly dress!"_

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles all looked up simultaneously whispering incredulously under their breaths "HIM!"  
The Professor nodded and motioned on with the letter.

_"But, enough of that.__ Now, the most important thing is that these scrolls would not be lost to humanity forever. As, I believe all of you are scientists rather than churchmen, such as I, I beseech you to consider, the archealogical import of these, as well as the last wish of a dying man. I hope one of you at least will find it in his heart to come and save this._

_This is the La Pesa Excavation site, quite in the middle of nowhere, but, best described as being along the __Guadalquivir__, overlooked by the __Mulhacen__. There should be a village nearby, where my excavation workers lived. Perhaps, they are still there._

_My mission is done,  I can do no more._

_Now, I'll pray in the last moments of my life, to go to my lord god._

_Hopefully_

_Howard Grave…"_

Blossom looked over questioningly at the Professor. 

"And, you believe this?"

The Professor glanced uncomfortably around, shuffling his feet.

"Well, no, not really, but I just heard you three arguing and felt like, I had to stop you some how and…"

Blossom looked thoughtful as she looked at the email and a post script at the bottom.

_Creencia__ es Realidad_

Belief is reality

She made up her mind and smiled up at them.

"Let's go for it"

One other person in Townsville also got a copy of that email. One Professor Jojo of astrology and mechanics.

He sat in his armchair in front of the massive technologically advanced supercomputer hunched over planning his new diabolical plan.

Until a little blue box on the bottom right hand corner popped out saying "You have just received one new message from howardgrave@lapesa.com"

"Hmm, I wonder what this could be as I have never seen a Howard Grave, therefore he should not have my email, therefore he should not be sending me things which are intended for me to see, so this can't be intended for me to see, as he does not have my email which would make it impossible as I have never met him before to give him my email."

Mojo paused for a moment to regain his breath, before clicking on it.

"Ah, I see, I gave him my email while I was stealing his valuable research which was not so valuable afterwards as it was all nonsensical rubbish and therefore a waste of time, therefore this is not worth my time as it will undoubtedly also waste my valuable time which I could be using to make my ultimate plan to destroy the Powerpuff girls and take over Townsville, which I will do when I have more time and am not distracted by meaningless bibblebabble like this."

Mojo read through it quickly, then scoffed.

" A red demon in a dress indeed, I laugh at this as it is laudable and so I…" 

Then, suddenly he blanched.

"Why, that seems to be a direct description of Him, as it is undoubtedly…"

After a few more minutes of rambling to himself, he quickly printed off a copy and forwarded it to Him, before returning to his maniacal planning, quickly forgetting the email.

The Professor sat at the dining room table with Blossom Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Hmm, Blossom, exactly how do you plan to do this?"

"Well, Professor, we can fly over to Spain, pick up the scroll and be back by nightfall"

The professor rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"No, it's not that simple. There are customs and laws. You'll have to go across legally."

Then Buttercup, seeing a chance perhaps to get out of Townsville for a spell piped up.

"Yeah, but we can do that, you can get us plane tickets, it's your friends last wish. WE can take care of ourselves, we can fly back home if necessary"

Blossom frowned at Buttercup guessing her motives.

"Yes but, okay, yeah Professor, we can take care of ourselves, and it won't be for long, just to pick up a scroll, how hard can it be"

The Professor sighed then pondered over it for a while, then, sighed again.

"Okay, okay, we can think about it. Just give me tonight to think about it. Go to sleep quickly now, and I'll try to organise a quick trip"

"YAY!"

All three girls cheered as they flew upstairs to get to bed, before the Professor could change his mind and tell them. The Professor just sighed and sat there, smoking his pipe for a while.

Mojo carried on with his planning, muttering under his breath occasionally when his phone rang. Annoyed he lifted the receiver to his ear.

"What is this! I have to get on with my incessant planning to destroy the powerpuff girls which will allow me to conquer Townsville, but I cannot because I keep on getting these distractions whereby I cannot plan and the Powerpuff girls will remain undestroyed and they will prevent me from conquering Townsville"

Mojo snapped into his phone. He froze when he heard the reply.

"Oh, Shut up, your plans are worthless anyway Mojo, Get all the villains you can get and bring all your junk along as well, get them all to Spain by daybreak. Don't ask questions. I can't stand your gibbering. I'll explain along the way."

With that he hung up.

Mojo stood their for a moment. What could Him want. But it didn't do much good angering the evillest of all evils, so, he gathered one of his armouries into a large jet.

The Powerpuff girls went to bed, and for the first time in weeks, their phone did not ring once to awake them.

_What if there was a secret that could ensure world peace?_

_Would you risk everything for it? _

_Would you die for it?_

_Would you review for it?_

_You know what you must do_

_|_

_|_

_|_

_^_


End file.
